


New Years Kiss

by rlev97



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rlev97/pseuds/rlev97
Summary: Steve and Bucky can't just have a tame New Years Kiss and have to get a room.





	New Years Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verbalatte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verbalatte/gifts).



“5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Happy New Year!” 

All the residents (and guests) of the Tower were gathered in the common room to ring in 2019. As the fireworks exploded outside, couples everywhere shared their first kiss of the new year. 

That included Steve and Bucky. The kiss started out innocent enough but Bucky bit Steve’s bottom lip and it was over. Steve’s hands made their way into Bucky’s hair and the smallest noise escaped from him. They both broke away and looked around, hoping no one was paying attention to them getting way too hot and heavy in the corner. 

“Do you think anyone would notice if we snuck upstairs?” Steve asked, removing his hands from Bucky’s hair and placing them dangerously low on his hips. 

“That depends on how quietly you can walk.”

“I am the quietest!” Steve whisper-yelled. 

“Sure you are, Captain Primary Colors.”

They checked to make sure no one was directly paying attention to them and, as casually as possible, walked toward the elevator. 

Three steps in, Steve loudly ran into an armchair. Everyone in the room turned to look at them, and they looked back. Bucky just sighed and tugged Steve’s hand to keep him moving. 

The elevator opened as the approached it and they walked right in.

“Do you think they noticed?” Steve asked.

“Good thing you’re cute, jerk,” Bucky muttered, pulling Steve in by the front of his shirt. 

It was hard to kiss with grins on their faces but once they remembered what they were doing, the kiss started heating up again. 

The elevator door opened and Steve pushed Bucky so he stumbled backwards out of the cab. Steve followed him out while taking his own shirt off. He stalked toward Bucky and grabbed him around the scruff of the neck and pressed their lips together again. His other hand slipped under Bucky’s shirt, rucking it up to play with a nipple. Bucky helped him out by just reaching down and taking the shirt off all the way. Steve leaned back and looked down at where his hands were still roaming Bucky’s chest. 

“Shit Buck, the things you do to me. I just wanna show you off. Make sure everyone knows you’re mine.”

“Yeah Stevie. I’m yours.” Bucky was already half gone; he knew how Steve was when he got possessive.

Steve made a low noise in his throat, almost a growl, and walked Bucky backwards until his back hit the floor-to-ceiling windows that stretched across their apartment. They acted as one way mirror so no one could look in even if they wanted to, but it still satisfied their risky exhibitionist whims. 

As soon as they got to the window, Steve flipped Bucky so he faced the whole of Manhattan and pushed down on his back, forcing him to arch and press his chest and face into the glass. Then, Steve yanked Bucky’s jeans down to his knees and nudged his feet apart as far as they would go. The position left him perfectly exposed. 

Steve left momentarily to grab the closest lube they had previously stashed (for exactly this purpose). He returned and draped himself over Bucky’s back while pressing a slick finger into Bucky’s entrance. Steve mouthed wet kisses across Bucky’s shoulders and up his neck while he opened him up, letting Bucky get lost in the sensations. He added another finger and another. 

“Taking my fingers so well Buck. Look so pretty all filled up. Think you’re ready to take my cock?” Steve hit Bucky’s prostate at that same moment, causing Bucky to groan. 

“Yeah yeah fuck me Stevie fuck me c’mon,” Bucky whined, breathless. 

Steve didn’t waste any time removing his fingers and lining up his (already lubed) dick up and pushing in.

All the air left Bucky’s lungs at once. Steve had to grit his teeth to keep himself from fucking all the way into Bucky at once. Instead, he steadily pushed in, waited all of five seconds, then steadily pulled back out almost all the way. 

Then he leaned back and let himself thrust in how he wanted. That earned him a low moan and panting breaths as he continued fucking into Bucky’s ass. He knew he hit Bucky’s prostate when his back stiffened and his head popped up. Steve just went harder at the same angle, making Bucky squirm and writhe against the glass. 

When Steve felt himself getting close, he took Bucky’s cock in his still somewhat slick hand and jacked in time with his rough thrusts. It didn’t take long for Bucky to come onto the glass and for Steve to follow.

Steve turned Bucky back around, pressed his back against the glass, and pressed his body against Bucky in turn. They traded lazy kisses as they came down off their highs. After some time, they became aware of the state of themselves and their surroundings.

“We should take a shower, shouldn’t we?” Bucky asked, still pressed against the glass, although much more aware of the layer of sweat he had left on it, as well as the come. 

“Yeah. Leave your jeans. We can deal with all of this in the morning.”

They totally ended up giving each other handies in the shower. And had some serious morning sex when they woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR 
> 
> (and also Merry Christmas very late lol)


End file.
